Pressure and temperature sensing technology is being incorporated in an increasing number of applications in a variety of different environments. For example, in the automotive industry, pressure and/or temperature sensors are now incorporated into fuel systems, braking systems, and vehicle stability systems, among many others. As the use of sensing technology becomes more widespread, there is an increasing need for accurate and affordable devices for measuring pressure and temperature. Further, as technology continues to evolve, it is desirable for sensors which are configured to occupy as little space as possible while still being reliable.